


Taming the cracks

by thananteros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rimjobs, fully willing claude, semi feral dima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thananteros/pseuds/thananteros
Summary: Claude and Dimitri have found a fun way to keep the beastly prince under control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love feral dima. i love claude. i wrote this while listening to old vines. its short i know but i can always just add another chapter lmao.

It was their usual routine now. Dimitri would swamp himself in training and Claude would visit to make sure he didn’t stay so tense. Or at least, that’s what they told anyone who asked. In reality it was more of the golden deer leader trying to tame the beast that would drip out through Dimitri’s tired cracks.

Claude retraced the steps they had taken for them to wind up here. Specifically with him on his back with his arms pinned over his head by a strong hand and teeth at his neck, marking him hungrily. He supposed this is what he got for teasing the beastly prince. Not that he hated it. 

His thought process was stopped abruptly when the blonde’s free hand was used to run down his stomach and cup his growing bulge beneath his pants. Claude let out a low whine and arched his back, pleasing the man on top of him enough that he got a rougher scrape of teeth. He let out a sigh and flexed his fingers. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to push Dimitri off, even if he wanted too. The dark haired man cleared his throat to get the prince’s attention away from just marking him. His princeliness didn’t even care if others could see. How filthy. Dimitri pulled back from where he had been sucking deeply at tanned skin, his face flushed and his eyes dark. He gave an annoyed whine at being interrupted, which just caused Claude to roll his eyes.

“Let me undress. Then we can get on with it.” Besides, the man’s teeth isn’t what he wanted around his neck. 

Dimitri growled softly but shuffled back to tear his own shirt off, tossing it to the ground before it was quickly followed by all of Claude’s garments. Now nude the pair fell together again, Claude giving an amused huff when Dimitri started kissing and biting at his chest. It was just like some kind of animal trying to eat him. 

“So cute, your highness. If you keep going like that you might actually devour me.” He teased in his usual tone, his voice not betraying how worked up he was getting. The blonde trailed his mouth down Claude’s pecs and over his stomach, stopping with heavy huffs over the heated member. Tense thighs parted with anticipation, only to jump when his throbbing sex was ignored completely. Dimitri instead dipped his head down and spread Claude’s cheeks with his hands before diving in and running his flattened tongue over the man’s entrance. 

“Ah!” The brunette felt his core tighten at the sensation, his back arching off the bed and his hands shooting into soft hair. As the prince started pressing his tongue inside the tight ring Claude began to grind down on the man’s face with soft moans, encouraging him to do more. Dimitri complied with his partner’s quiet pleas and eased a long finger inside him alongside his wet muscle He curled the finger upwards, expertly finding Claude’s sweet spot with practiced grace. The pressure had the tactician crying out and pressing back, asking for more. 

Dimitri’s bangs fell in front of his face, casting a shadow around the blue eyes that lit up with a teasing glint. Oh? So the prince was in that kind of mood today? Well Claude could roll with that. Or so he would say, but in reality, when the blonde started to firmly trace around the bundle of nerves he started to quickly unravel into gasps and whimpers. 

Claude threw his head back with a groan as he finally relented, giving Dimitri what he wanted. “Please, your highness. Please touch me more.” 

It worked for a moment. Dimitri shuddered, his glint darkening as he rammed his fingers against that spot, throwing Claude into a sea of stars. He soon pulled his hand back and grunted, giving the other man an impatient look. 

“You know, you really need to learn how to be more patient.” Claude chided breathlessly as he shifted to fumble with his nightstand, finally pulling out a used vial of oil. At the very least, he could be thankful that the beast even could form enough thought to use it. The brunette tossed it to the other man and laid back down with his legs spread wide. 

“Come and get it, beasty.” The affectionate nickname that was only heard by the two of them rolled from his tongue before a drawn out whine ripped through him at three fingers pressing into him. When did Dimitri get so quick? It didn’t matter much, as the quick flicks of the blonde’s wrist soon had Claude whimpering and moaning openly. He was well aware of how much the beast wanted to hear him. 

Soon enough the prince was satisfied. He pulled his fingers out and moved forward to press the to Claude’s lips. The tactician groaned and took them inside with his tongue, making sure he cleaned all the oil off before gently brushing his teeth over the pads of the digits. His head shot back with a cry, leaving the hand hanging in the air, as Dimitri snapped forward and plunged into the brunette’s heat. The ignored fingers twitched before the hand shot forward and wrapped around Claude’s throat tightly, cutting off air flow with a deep growl.

Tan fingers dug into the sheets as a rough pace was started, pushing the younger man’s body back against the headboard. Dimitri’s movements were almost feral as he fucked into his gasping partner. Claude gave a soundless cry as he was torn apart by the prince’s cock. He tapped on the back of Dimitri’s hand and the beast relented his grip, allowing the other man to take a stuttering breath in and begin to moan in earnest. 

Once the pair fell into a harsh rhythm of breathlessness and slapping of skin against skin Claude finally felt fully relaxed. The man went boneless as he was driven into, listening to the prince’s growls and grunts, almost like they were both in a trance. 

A gentle press to his lips had the tactician’s eyes snapping wide open. They had had an agreement that this was just physical. So why did his chest feel so light when Dimitri pressed their lips together again and again? Claude moaned into the soft kisses, reciprocating with as much as he could as his body curled. The pair broke of with heated gasps as his own shuddered, his chest arched against Dimitri as he came. The sound and feeling of it unleashed something in the blonde, who quickly increased his pace to the point where Claude was sure he’d have bruises from the prince’s hips meeting his own. The smaller man whined loudly at the overstimulation of being attacked like this, he adored it. To put it simply, he adore Dimitri. 

During this thought process the beast had still and latched onto Claude’s throat with his teeth, sinking his fangs in as he spilled inside of the man. Both men groaned at the feeling, their bodies slowly going limp as the came down from the pleasure. Dimitri was the first to pull back before he soon shifted and flopped beside Claude on the bed. 

“So tired already?” He teased as he ran a hand through blonde locks. The prince’s only response was to throw an arm over the other’s waist and pull him close. Maybe sometime soon they would actually have the courage to admit that this was more than what they said.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen.........its gotta be soft.

Bright green eyes were pulled away from the conversation he had been having with his pink haired friend. The beast of Faerghus had prowled further into the scattered sunlight than was usual and it captured Claude’s attention with a growl. The imposing figure had dragged himself up to Sylvain’s side to grumble some sort of complaint. That was fairly routine, what wasn’t usual was a slim swordsman boiling beside the redhead. After a few short moments of Felix having his mouth open Dimitri was stiffening and clenching his fist tightly. That was a certain mastermind’s cue to cut in. He said good bye to Hilda who just rolled her eyes before trotting up to the blonde’s side and bidding his companions a farewell as he skillfully dragged away the bristling prince.

Dimitri was still tense by the time Claude had gotten him back to his quarters, his hands finding puffy sleeves and digging the claws of his armor into them. 

“Wh-“ The blonde’s complaint was cut off by a now familiar pair of lips that pressed insistently at his mouth. After an irritated sigh and a defeated grumble he let his mouth open for Claude’s never still tongue. The shorter body pressed up against him as their tongues slid over each other carelessly. Practiced fingers slid into blonde strands, still caked slightly with old blood. That really shouldn’t turn him on more. But as Claude scratched at the man’s scalp both let out a low whine. 

Claude nibbled lightly on the blonde’s lower lip, pulling it between his teeth to tease it until it bloomed into a beautiful red. The soft pricks of pain caused hot breaths to fall from Dimitri’s mouth. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as Claude slid down and nuzzled the bulge in the black pants with his nose. Deft fingers undid the belt and tugged the fabric away, letting the armor fall to the floor before he wrapped his lips around the pink head.

“Claude.” The tone was commanding as long fingers threaded through dark hair, pulling the mouth further down on his aching member. The response was a muffled whine and a harsh suck. Bright green eyes danced, their gaze flicking up at the tight expression of the prince as his head started to bob. Black claws dug into his scalp to keep the warmth coming. The matching hand curled around Claude’s throat and squeezed harshly. 

“I can feel myself in your throat.” Every word dripped with a predatory lust which sent a thrill through the man on his knees. His hips started to sway as his still clothed member tried to grind against something, submissive whimpers were drowned out by the soft moans of the taller man.

With a sudden yank Claude was left gasping for air. The hand still around his throat guided him up and back onto the bed. 

“Not even going to let me undress, your highness?” The brunette teased before he was cut off by a tight squeeze that left his head reeling. Dimitri finally lessened the pressure and pulled back to undress himself completely. His icy blue eyes raked over Claude’s spread form, landing on the man’s sly smile and welcoming gaze. A flutter stirred in his chest, ripping a growl out of him as he lunged at his tactician, tearing through the fabric hiding his body. Claude let out a breathy laugh as he wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist. 

“You’re so cute, Dima. So eager to get to me.” He chuckled and ran his deft fingers into the blonde strands, pulling the beastly man’s head down to press another kiss to his lips. Dimitri moved against him, their lips slotting together naturally as their hearts beat together. The prince was plenty happy to just stay there like this, but Claude pulled back with a teasing grin. 

“Get the oil?” Dimitri nodded and scrambled to the side table, pulling out a half empty bottle before crawling back over the other man. Claude took his prince’s hand and spread some of the slickness onto his fingers before guiding the hand to his entrance and pressing two inside, drawing out a soft hiss from his lips. The prince’s long fingers quickly stretched and prepped the hole before he just started to play, pressing his fingers against the tactician’s sweet spot harshly and then circling around it. Loud gasps came from Claude as he started to plead for more. 

“Please, Dima. Fill me up already. I want you to fuck me already.” But the blonde just leaned up to press kisses along the tanned chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. A cry shot out of Claude as Dimitri pressed against the bundle of nerves and bit down simultaneously. 

“Please.” Another beg that finally was answered with Dimitri pulling his fingers out and slicking up his member. His hips slowly pushed forward as he clasped their hands together. He leaned his forehead against the other man’s, their hair mingling with their heavy breaths. 

Then Dimitri started to move, pulling his hips back and slamming into the body under him. Sharp cries bubbled from Claude’s throat as they moved against each other desperately. He already knew the prince was close earlier so it caught him by surprise when a pale hand wrapped around his straining member and started to stroke it quickly. Gentle kisses mixed with sharp bites as red lips moved over his neck. The noises grew, breathless moans and pleading whispers as their bodies coiled tighter. 

Claude was the first to finish, spilling over himself with a raspy groan. He squeezed down around the member inside him, prompting Dimitri to finish soon after. The taller man took just as much time as needed to pull out and flop onto his side before wrapping his arms around Claude and pulling him close. Said man shuddered before tucking his head under the blonde’s chin and closing his eyes. 

“Better?” The tactician teased lightly. Dimitri responded with a huff and a few soft spoken words.

“Marry me.” Green eyes snapped open and glanced up towards the voice before warming with a growing smile. 

“I’m the only one who can handle you. So I guess I have to.” He joked as he moved his head back to connect their lips gently.

The next morning as the news broke several people were seen exchanging gold, the most popular recipients being Hilda and the very pleased professor.


End file.
